1. Field
This invention concerns a unique structure for providing a temporary dock between the shore and a boat, especially a pontoon or house boat, wherein the dock structure is lightweight and easily handleable and portable.
2. Prior Art
Applicant is unaware of any prior art which is anticipatory of the presently claimed invention.
The invention in one of its preferred and broad embodiments comprises a portable dock structure for the temporary docking of boats, particularly of pontoon or houseboats and the like, said dock structure comprising a gangway section having an anchor end adapted for securing to the shore of a body of water and having a boat end adapted for affixing to a boat, flotation means on said gangway section adjacent said boat end whereby said boat end can be first floated from said shore out into said water and said anchor end then secured to said shore and then said boat end affixed to a boat to thereby provide a stable passageway between said boat and said shore.